A Day In The Life Of
by Science-project-failure
Summary: Domestic McFassy rps. Small snippets of Michael and James' life if they were actually together. T for now :
1. Mornings

**Mornings**

He must have woken up around five. Michael was unusually chipper these last few days and nothing seemed to put him out. Maybe it was because of the flat, maybe because of the movie, but something made him feel energetic and he couldn't quite tell what it was. It could have been the drastic haircut he got after _Prometheus'_s shooting ended. His head felt at least a few pounds lighter and he appreciated running his hand in the short hair. With a smile on his face and a tune at his lips, Michael made coffee and settled for some cereal. While he was pouring himself a cup, a dead weight collided softly with his back, along with a pair of arms circling his waist and a groggy muffled grunt.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Nngdmornn..."

As it seems, not everybody was as morning-friendly as Michael Fassbender. James McAvoy, the missile who had previously engaged a collision course that landed onto Michael's back, seemed to take his morning a bit more roughly.

James, crazy bed hair, a sleepy frown and a thick beard, detached himself from Michael to take a _Kiss me, I'm Scottish!_ mug from the cupboard. He was wearing a large t-shirt from a random rugby team and loose boxers. Michael, on the other hand, graced himself with a fitting white _Rolling Stones_ t-shirt and plaid blue and black flannel pyjama pants. Struggling with the mug, the milk and his empty bowl of cereals, James was quite a funny sight. After endless Scottish cussing, Michael finally took pity on him and poured him his cup of coffee, all the while with a splitting grin on his face.

"Thanks, love." James kissed the Irishman's cheek in sleepy gratitude, eyes still half closed.

Then again, maybe it was Michael who was the weird one. The director had given them some loose on shooting hours since it was winter and the light came out late. Instead of having to _be _on set at 6h 30, you could wake up at that time, depending on your efficiency in the morning, mind you. And since James McAvoy was usually very slow in his mornings, he had to wake up a tad earlier.

James and Michael had landed a gig together a few months back in a witty raunchy comedy called _The Geniuses_. James is playing Gillian Murray, a quirky nerdy pot smoking I.T. genius and Michael is playing Callum Graham, Gillian's sports crazed maths genius friend. Both characters, Scottish of course, had been flatmates at college and thus started their friendship which lasted throughout university as well. The story tells of the two friends trying to make it in the field despite the snobs and the stereotypes they both highly defy. Gillian, fresh with a master's degree and completing a doctorate in computer science, aims high but can never quite tame the child inside. Callum, for his part, isn't taken seriously either. Because of his physique and his love for sports, people tend to take him for a dumb jockey, which he is far from being seeing as he recently obtained a doctorate in pure and theoretical mathematics. Jude Law, a big name, plays alongside them as Rupert Bingham, an obnoxious Ivy League Englishman with a Ph.D. in financial mathematics who snobs Callum and Gillian throughout the movie because of their unrefined ways. There is a sad scene though where Gillian gets humiliated in public for his mischief and playfulness, which is seen as degrading in the society he attempts to enter, but the revenge he takes is quite hilarious. And as for Scottish accent lessons for the Irishman, living with James pretty much paid off.

They were back together on the screen and quite happy about it since they could hardly get away from one another offset. Together since First Class ended, they were quite happy in their relationship. Anne-Marie had understood the possibility that she might just be a beard when she married James. He had told her of his bisexuality but very limited experience and distress on the matter. They had come to the terms that they would marry as friends but she at least wanted a baby. But this marriage wasn't lies; James had loved Anne-Marie sexually and emotionally and still had a fondness for her that might never go away. And Anne-Marie _understood_.

All in all, all was well.

And Michael was quite enjoying that beard James was sporting for the movie. Too bad he shaves at one point.

As if on cue, said scruffy lover looked up to him questioningly with a spoonful of cereal in hand. Michael then realised he had been staring for quite some time.

"Spill, Jill."

"It's nothing really, I was just thinking about that scruff you got going." Michael answered back with a professionally suppressed giggle.

"Aye, bloody incapacitating this is. Can't even eat a bleeding sandwich without catching half of its remnants in it. 'T least I'm not Mr. Tumnus anymore. "

"Speaking of Mr. Tumnus, did I ever show you that videoclip I did?"

"Aye, bloody hilarious. Kind of weirded me out but the way –he pointed his spoon towards Michael– you touched yourself after changing into that faun was brilliant." James answered with a mischievous glint in his tired eyes and a smug smile dangling from his lips.

"It was an interesting experience, I'd say." Michael answered back with a toothy grin.

"Alright, let me see how that accent is coming on." James was back to business.

They recited a few of their lines and Michael delivered in a nearly flawless Glasgow accent. He made a few mistakes here and there but nothing major, it was mostly due to the fact that it was still early morning.

"Okay, now that we got that one tamed, let me see your German."

"Ich liebe dich...?"

"Not enough, try conversing with me." Michael had a small grin straining from the right corner of his mouth.

"Wass matchen wir, uh, abend...?"

"What are we doing evening?"

"I'm only missing a word here."

"It's 'Was machen wir _heute_ Abend?'"

"Wass matchen–"

"Was _machen._" Michael corrected.

"Was machen wir, uh, _heute_ Abend?"

"Was du willst. Ich bin bereit, Ihnen eine Belohnung, wenn sie ihre Hausaufgaben machen." Michael's toothy grin was back on.

"That was naughty, wasn't it? Something about homework and a reward?"

"Wir werden sehen." That sent a shiver down James' spine.

Momentarily transfixed, James came back to his senses and shook the remnants of his tiredness away. The rest would come off in the shower.

"Alright, better get a move on if we ever want to shower before going."

"We'll take it together, y'know, to save time."

"Seriously, to the point we have reached, why do you even ask?"

"It's a safety thing." Michael did a little shuffle in his strut.

"By the way, did you know that James VI king of Scots, afterwards known as James I king of England, was gay?" Michael flashed James the grin that made him look five years old.

"I did not. Interesting piece of trivia you have there, my friend."

"Aye, maybe you're a reincarnation."

"I'm sure there are thousands of gay Scots called James." James huffed a small incredulous laugh.

"I don't even think there's a thousand of Scots."

"Bitch." Michael let out a howling of laughter at the sight of his lover's grumpy face.

Both finished up their breakfast and went to the bathroom. Michael gave a sharp slap to the Scot's arse on the way, eliciting a small yelp from said man which ensued in maniacal giggling.

-x

Here, have some fluff! BTW, it's a TBC.


	2. A Kiss With A Fist

__**A Kiss With A Fist**

_You hit me once, I hit you twice_

James shoved Michael against the wall in a fit of anger. This time, he's had it. GOD! Why did Michael have to be such a jackass!

Michael pushed back and rammed into James while letting out a scream. They both tumbled to the floor. He couldn't believe James was being a little bitch AGAIN. But then again, fighting with James was always fun.

_You give a kick and I give a slap_

Michael was being cocky, atop James, straddling him. As soon as he got his arm free, James threw the first punch hitting Michael square in the jaw.

"You little _shit_!"

Michael's bottom lip was bleeding and a bruise started to bloom from the corner of his mouth. James looked at him with big eyes and a shit eating grin. He knew payback would come a thousand times worse but he couldn't help but enjoy his victory.

_You smash a plate over my head_

Michael, an angry look on his face, scrambled to get James who was rising hurriedly. It was almost comical how James had looked as though he'd broken a vase and was trying to subtly escape. As soon as Michael was up, he started running after James, grabbed him, turned him and elbowed him in the nose.

"Aww fuck! Is it broken? Did you break my fucking nose?"

James started bleeding from his nose and kneed Michael in the belly, throwing him over and rising to his feet.

Michael stood up and went to check on James.

"Nope, all clear. Your nose is not broken, _dramaqueen_."

"Fuck you."

_And I set fire to our bed_

James and Michael just looked at each other for a few seconds. Then, they just jumped on each other, kissing and tearing clothes off.

And then they had hot angry sex.

Inspired by _A Kiss With A Fist _from Florence+the Machines :)


End file.
